Seven Hours
by Rascal07reardon
Summary: Few people know when or how the world will end. Even fewer have a part in its destruction. And even fewer will have a role in letting humanity live on, even if it dooms them to live like prisoners. Ian Rivard is one of the few who will have a role in letting the human race survive the years to come, but only if he can survive The Seven Hour War.


I don't own half life or it's sequels.  
This is my first HL fic I tend to finish. Don't think this is some smut fic because of the conversation in the begining. Give it a chance.  
Please enjoy: Seven Hours

* * *

Ian booted up his Windows laptop and took a sip of the coffee in front of him. It automatically connected to the Internet café's wifi. His fingers danced across the keyboard as he logged into his Tumblr account. He smiled at the amusing posts about life or fandoms that scrolled up his screen.

A bleep from the laptop notified him someone had tried to contact his through Skype. He opened the program.

Johnlock11: hey Ian how u doin?

He typed back.  
: I'm great today. Enjoying coffee and wifi at Bill's. And u?

Johnlock11: fine. Want to video chat? Is it to loud in there?

: no it's fine in here hang on a sec let me get my headphones

Ian rummaged through his laptop bag and pulled out his old and worn headphones and plugged them into the computer. He pulled the mic down to his mouth and clicked the video chat button.

Boop-beep. Boop-beep.

"Hello, can you hear and see me? I can for you!" Said John from the screen.

"Yeah, loud and clear!" Ian smiled at the image of John. John had been his life long friend and more recently, more than a friend. He had wavy blonde hair and fair, tan skin. His blue eyes seemed to reflect his monitor's light and into the camera, nobody could deny John was handsome.

Ian on the other hand was the physical opposite of John. He was slightly overweight, had short brown hair and eyes and a slight beard.

"So," Ian said into the mic and webcam, "whats up?" He took another sip.

"Not much, just wanted to say hi since it's been a week since I last saw you."

"I'm sorry John. It's just work demands I stay here during the week days. Luckily it's Friday and my lunch break. So I'll be seeing you tonight."

John laughed. "I'll be waiting." He replied in a jokingly seductive voice. "Anyways, Tuesday at work, you know that Korean girl I've told you about? Anyways, someone brought in eggs today to give to another worker and she asked what they were. And he said eggs. She had apparently no idea what an egg was and asked if they grew on trees! Trees! So I..." His story trailed off and he stared at the screen.

"John, John? Are you ok?" Asked a worried Ian.

"What the hell is that behind you? Oh my god."

Ian turned around to a massive green-blue mass above the Boston skyline. "John, I'm coming straight to your place, ok? I have no idea what that is! I love you!" He waved hurriedly to the camera.

"I love you too! Be careful!"

Ian shoved the laptop back into its bag and pushed his way out the door. People were gathering on the sidewalks to look up at the massive shape forming in the sky. A distance hum could be heard from it and it seemed to cause a gentle vibration to everything.

Everyone on the streets gazed up in awe at the massive shape. Ian's job had taught him to know better so he booked it through the crowed Boston streets and towards his apartment building.

People began to realize what was going on and began to panic. Nearly everyone screamed or yelled. Some stood still and started crying or quietly praying. Ian had to dodge two frenzied drivers that swerved off the road to avoid dying.

* * *

By the time he reached the building, many scenarios of what was happening rushed through his mind. Had aliens found earth? Was this a cosmic event? Science gone wrong? He rushed up the stairs and unlocked his apartment door. He grabbed all his money, his pistol, a few essentials. He opened his closet and pulled out a pack to store everything in.

Ian's phone beeped and he took it out of his pocket.

Work: Everyone please report to work IMMEDIATELY!

He texted John.

Ian: I'm being called into work right now. I'll be there right after!

He had to get to work.


End file.
